When a wish seems to come true
by shamita08
Summary: Because of the times before, I couldn’t believe you now! - Warnings: Twincest and rated T for a few words and Shounen Ai: Maybe I just overact, but safe is safe xD


When a wish seems to come true

_Because of the times before, I couldn't believe you now!_

**1Time:** It was a normal Saturday morning – well for all except me, who was thinking about, how to hide my feelings towards my brother. No! He didn't do anything to me, so the feeling was not anger and no! He didn't make anything that could bring up sad feelings in me. No… I was just in love with him! Haha! Yes, isn't this funny? I mean it's not normal at all and I have to be very narcissistic to fall in love with my own mirror. Don't look at me like that! I do not see you, but I know how you look ate me, so stop it!!

"Hikaru."

"Hm?"

"I love you!"

I blushed and my head shot up.

"What?!"

"Diner is ready! Didn't you hear me?"

I looked at him, confused.

"What did you say?"

"Diner! We can eat! Is everything alright?"

Am I really that dump or what? You heard it, too, didn't you? Ah… no you couldn't, ehehe, I reported it just now to you! Stupid me… Well, this was the first time…

--------------------------------------

**2Time:**So we were eating the Diner and it kept be – oh how I hate this word – silent. It were two weeks now… since I kissed Haruhi and felt completely nothing. Since then it started that I always blushed when my cute little twin smiled at me and my heartbeat skipped when I heard him calling my name. Two weeks… well either I'm very good at hiding feelings or my dear brother is really airheaded, because I have no idea, how he couldn't notice that my head is red all the time, I'm alone with him.

"Hikaru…"

"Hm?"

"I love you!"

My head rushed to him.

"Now! You said it now, didn't you?"

Confused, he looked at me.

"I just asked you, to give me the salt."

He laid his head skew and checked me up.

"Are you sure, you are alright?"

"Yes!" No! I'm about to have nose bleeding you innocent damn idiot. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"So… intensive! Stop it!" I rammed my fork into a piece of meat. The poor piece of meat.

--------------------------------------

**3Time:**I was alone in my room and read a book. Well… I pretended to read a book, because actually I just thought. It was strange… maybe I wished so bad for these words that my imagination and mind just fooled me. Oh damn you, head!! It's not nice from you at all! I'm just making a jerk out of me!! OH! Reading, he's coming!

"Hey!"

"Hey…"

"You have a very unique form of reading, you know!"

He smiled at me! With this my-brother-is-so-cute-dump-smile. Oh damn him to look so sweet! At first I didn't know what he meant, but then I looked at the book and saw that it was upside down.

"Eeh… well you know… I…"

I stopped breathing. He lay down besides me and looked at me with these big eyes of him. I could kill and kiss him at the same time. Maybe I can kiss him and in the moment he closes his eyes I'll strangle him… That would be an idea! Why does he have to be so sexy in his innocence? There he lay with this bedroom look and I? I was redder that a tomato and couldn't breath normally. I have to ignore him! Besides, when I didn't do so, he'll be not innocence in any way, anymore! So I just care for my little brother, after all!

"Hikaru?"

"What?"

"I love you!" There it was again! So sweet, so cute, so heart-warming and so fake!

"Hi Ka Ru! The pillow! Give it to me... What's up with you today?"

"Nothing…" Desperately, I stood up. It hurt, damn how it hurt! To know it was not real and to wish so bad for it!

"Hikaru?"

"I'll go take a shower!"

"O…Okay." He looked after me, I could feel his glare.

--------------------------------------

So… that were the three times… Right now, I'm standing under the shower and… well… actually you should know, what I'm doing! The thing I was doing the whole day. Yeah, exactly that: Thinking. Wait… there is a noise.

"Hikaru… I come in!"

I hear him sitting down on the sink.

"Why don't you tell me, what is up with you?"

"It said it's nothing… I'm just a bit lost in mind!"

"Okay…" A while, we stand just there in silence. "H… Hikaru. I have to tell you something!"

He says quietly.

"What is it?"

"I… I love you!"

I close my eyes. Slowly, I start to think he does it on purpose! I sink down the wall and sit there like a picture of misery.

"Hikaru… say something…" Does he sound shy, or is it just my imagination, again?

"I'm sorry… I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

I hear him sigh. "Then listen now! Very, very carefully! I love you!"

My head rises up. Can it be real this time? "What?"

I feel that the curtain is ripped aside and look up in my brother's red face.

"Are you dump or something?! I'm telling you that I'm in love with you!! Damn Hikaru, I LOVE YOU!!"

I stand up and look at him. "What?" Oh, stupid me! Now he's mad!!

He goes into the shower and pushes me against the wall. He puts his hand on both sides of me and the he – Oh, for god's sake – kisses me! Passionately and wild! My little baby brother kisses me passionately and wild! Damn, it's such a great feeling!

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you naked?"

I stop breathing. "And you always say that I have a dirty mind!"

"No… I mean, you wanted to take a shower and are totally dressed!"

I look down at my wet clothes.

"Oh… I didn't notice…" I try to kiss him again, but he avoids me.

"Don't you want to tell me something?"

"When you're to dump to notice my red face all along this horrible two weeks, then it's not my fault!"

"I knew it the whole time! But I want you to say it!"

I pull him to me and start to kiss his neck, then the place under his ear and then back to his mouth.

"I love you, too, Kaoru!"

**Owari**


End file.
